The Missing Bed Scene
by robytan
Summary: Episode 22 SPOILERS - What we all wished for but never got to see!


**Disclaimer - I don't own Bones!****  
><strong>  
><span>The Missing Bed Scene<span>

Gathered in his arms, she cried, allowing herself to feel vunerable and lost.

As her sobs lessoned and her breathing slowed, he moved them both under the covers.

"I'm sorry Booth" she said finally.

"You don't have to be sorry, that's why I'm here, that's what partners do for each other" he said holding her just a little tighter to confirm his words to her. She felt secure and warm wrapped up in his arms, realising just how much she wanted this.

"Just partners?" she asked quietly, hopefully.

Booth thought for a moment, unsure the right thing to say, then softly kissed her head. "More than partners" he replied.

Brennan lifted her head for the first time since laying in his bed. Booth met her gaze, their faces inches from each other. He leaned in and gently kissed her lips, slowly and softly, waiting for her reaction. She moved her lips in unison, opening them slightly and letting his lower lip linger. They both took in a deep breath and opened their eyes.

They smiled at each other and Booth lifted his hand to her face. She closed her eyes enjoying the warmth of his palm and moving her head to the side, inviting his hand to slowing caress her neck and shoulder inside her top. Brennan moved her hand down his shirt, following with her eyes, pressing firmly to feel each of the contours on his chest. Stopping at the end of his shirt, she looked back up.

This time, Booth sat up gently pushing her on her back as he leaned in and kissed her for the second time that night, her lips more familiar this time. Brennan responded by moving her hands down his back and this time under his shirt, moving it up as she went eventually pulling it over his head and to the side. Booth traced his hand down the middle of her top, trailing the edge of it and then exploring her stomach and wrapping his hand around her waist holding her.

Their breathing was becoming heavier as Brennan pushed her hands along his chest and over to his shoulders, circling them and then down his biceps. Expecting his hands to go up and take her top off, she gasped as he moved his hand underneath her pants and his fingers delved into her warmth. She lay back, her mouth open, quick breaths escaping and her head spinning. Booth kissed her stomach, moving her top up as he kissed her higher, feeling her quickened breath and hearing her gasps.

He released his hold on her and pulled her top up and out of the way. He sight of her made him pause, ever so slightly, enough for Brennan to recover and make her move on his pants, kissing his chest, resisting the urge to bite and finally pulling the last of his pants off with her feet. Booth covered his hands in her flesh, massaging in response to her kisses, collapsing on his back when she pushed herself further down. He groaned with delight with her firmness unaware that she had removed the last of her own clothing.

She moved up against him, on top of him, their skin electric at the first full contact, one body against the other. They rested momentarily, looking at each other, talking to each other silently. His arms completely wrapped around her and her hands holding his face. They kissed tenderly almost like the first kiss and he rolled her over onto her back, getting closer to her as she wrapped her legs around his back. His head dipped into her neck as they sank into each other rhythmically. Their calls to each other heightened in time to their pitching bodies, eventually replaced by involuntary cries of passion, slowing to a gentle roll, their bodies radiating heat and beading sweat.

Brennan loosened her legs and allowed Booth to fall on her chest. Happy and content, they stayed there, Booth moving only to kiss her skin.

As the coolness of the night started to descend on their bodies, Booth pulled the covers up and around them both. Holding Brennan into his chest, he kissed her flushed red lips. Exhausted in every possible sense, she snuggled once more into him, this time, her heart much lighter.

***

Booth woke first, wanting in part to get going, to do his job. He allowed himself a moment though to feel her weight against him and watch her sleep. As her hand was still on his chest, he wrapped his hand over the top before gently calling her name. She stirred, breathing in more deeply and blinking her eyes open. "Hey" he said smiling gently, giving her space to lean up on her elbow but not removing his hand from hers.

"Good Morning" she replied, still waking up.

"We should probably get going" he said picking up her hand to kiss the inside of her palm.

Do you want to have a shower first?" he offered.

"No thankyou, you have one first" she said.

He nodded his head, both looking at each other, smiling, knowing that things had changed. He leaned over and kissed her lips softly, lingering as he felt her respond.

Their hands parted and Booth got out of bed. Brennan secretly watched him organise his things and head to the bathroom before getting out of bed herself. By the time, he was out of the bathroom, both beds were made and tidy. By the time she was out of the bathroom, Booth had breakfast and coffee organised. By this time, they had slipped into a normal routine of conversation.

"Here have some coffee" he offered. "The rest is cooking"

"Thankyou"

"Listen Bones, once I drop you off, I need you to stay there until I've caught him" he said to her firmly.

"How do you know you will catch him today?"

"I have to….I have to" He said to her and then to himself.

"Okay" she replied as he pulled her close.

***

Booth walked Brennan safely inside the building, stopping outside the lab entrance. "Thankyou Booth" she said, the two of them knowing how much she meant. Being in full view of staff, he simply held her hand by her side, squeezing it. "We'll get him" he said. He watched her walk through the doors, then left.


End file.
